


Heart to Heart

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Remembering Joe White
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: New idea for heart to heart, I want to see the team come together and be there for Danny and his children.Heart to heart after the team learns Danny slipped into a coma after complications of donating half his liver to save Steve, conversation between the team and Danny.First up is LouThen KonoThen ChinThen CharlieThen GraceThen RachelThen Steve





	1. Starting at the beginning.

it's been a little over 2 months since Joe was murdered, a little over a month since he got revenge on those who were responsible for Joe's death, it's been a little over 3 weeks since Danny almost lost his beautiful daughter and Steve almost lost his best friend.

Steve was sitting on a blanket watching the gorgeous sun rise from the privacy of his private beach, Catherine saw Steve sitting on the beach so she walked down to the beach and over to where Steve was sitting and 

" Is it okay for me to sit here " Catherine asked as she smiled at Steve 

" Of course you can sit here with me " Steve said as he smiled at her that same smile that Catherine loves so much.

" How are you doing " Catherine asked as she looked at Steve with soft eyes.

" Sadly I am not okay alot has happened and it all lead me to discover what have been searching for has always been in front of me I was just so busy looking for something better than what was there I could have had a great relationship if I wasn't so busy chasing after my demons I could of had someone who has always been there for me loving me giving me a home a family but it may be too late now " Steve said as he looked out at the water 

" It's not too late Steve I love you I am ready to stop running from us running from my feelings I have always been in love with you joe knew that he told you to ask me out Steve I am ready to settle down with you and build on that family that you have with me make a real home for us " Catherine said as she moved closer toSteve then lean in kissing Steve on the lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

Steve pulled away and looked at Catherine who looked at him with a loving smile then 

" Catherine I am so sorry but I wasn't talking about us we had our chance but we both chose our careers over each other you said you wanted more than what a relationship could give you more than what I could give you I was ready to ask you to marry me be my forever but you left me but now I could have something with someone who trusts me, who has been there for me from the beginning I am so sorry but I am no longer in love with you but I do love you always " Steve said as he looked at Catherine who had tears in her eyes.

" But what about your promise to Joe that you would be happy that you would give us another chance joe would want you to give me another chance I can make you happy I am ready to be your wife " Catherine said as she sat next him.

" I love you but I am not in love with you anymore joe wanted me to be happy " Steve said as he looked at her and saw how much this was hurting her.

Steve kissed Catherine on the head then stood up walked back to the house just as Danny arrived with his children. Steve smiled as he saw Charlie and Grace running to him while Danny walked behind them.

" Can they hang out with you for the day while Rachel and I talk " Danny asked Steve once he close enough.

" Of course they can " Steve said as he ruffled Charlie's hair and smiled at Grace who was getting stronger with every pacing day.

Danny smiled then kissed Charlie and Grace on the head then kissed Steve's head too then Danny left without knowing Catherine was there Steve didn't hear Catherine walk up and 

" Your in love with Danny " Catherine said as she and Steve watched Danny leave.

" Yes but I know Danny doesn't share those feelings plus even if he did he is with Rachel now " Steve said as he smiled sadly at Catherine.

" Talk to him " Catherine said as she went and joined the kids playing by the water.

Later that night, Steve and Grace are sitting on the couch watching a movie while Charlie and Catherine are playing a game in the dining room,

Grace looks at Steve who seems so sad and lonely then 

" You know dad loves you " Grace said making Steve turn to look at her

" What are you talking about " Steve says as he turns his head to give grace his full attention.

" I heard dad telling aunt Stella that he loves you like he is in love with you but feels like now he has to go be honest with mom that's why we are here " Grace said as she looks at her shocked uncle.

It was after 2am, when Steve heard a car pulling into the driveway then heard the car door shut then nothing so Steve walked over to the door opened it saw Danny's car but no Danny then Steve walked around the house and saw Danny was sitting on the blanket he was sitting on that very morning. Steve walked down to the blanket and sat down next to Danny who then leaned his head against Steve's shoulder and 

" I told Rachel that we can't be together I told her that I love her but my heart belongs to someone else someone who has never lied or betrayed me who has seen me at my worse and my best who loves my children just as much as I do I am in love with my best friend who doesn't feel the same way " Danny said as he stared out into the water.

Steve looked down at Danny who was still looking at the water then Steve lifted Danny's head making him look at Steve who placed his his hand on the side of Danny's face then leaned in and captured Danny's lips in a soft and sweet kiss that soon turns heated.

Soon Danny finds himself on his back with Steve covering him with Steve's body as they continue to kiss and make out like a couple of teenagers.

Early the next morning, Steve wakes up he sees the sand and the water then he looks down to see Danny sound asleep with his head on his chest a smile appears on Steve's face as he thought about last night then 

" I love you too baby I am so in love with you too " Steve says as he pulls Danny closer to him, burring his face in Danny's hair knowing he finally got what he has always wanted a family a home he now has that with Danny Charlie and Grace.

Just then both males feel two young people jump on top of them smiling and laughing at them, Danny looks over at them and realizes just how lucky he is to have them then Danny kisses his children's head and kisses Steve on the lips, Steve leans into the kiss pulling Danny closer to him while the children smile at each other knowing that their father is finally truly happy.


	2. Turning a new page

The Mcgarrett house was set up for the graduation party Steve was hosting for Grace and Will, there was a huge movie projector set up on the beach along with a huge screen, there were chairs and tables all over the beach, Grace and Will invited all their friends so they could all celebrate graduating high school together,

Steve and Junior spent the morning setting up all the tables and chairs, plus getting all the food ready, Rachel and Renee are in the kitchen getting the food ready while Steve and Lou are getting the grill going, Danny was upstairs in Steve's bedroom putting the final touches on the gift he had for Grace. 

The door was partly open Danny could hear Junior and Tani talking and Danny's heart broke when he heard Junior say my dad dis owned me now I have no family besides Steve Danny Grace Charlie Tani Lou Adam and Jerry and how he wished Danny was his father cause Danny would never disown either of his children no matter what they do. Danny sank to the bed hearing how broken and shattered Junior sounds, Steve walks into his room and sees a broken and shattered Danny then Steve is kneeling in front of Danny who leans into Steve's touch

" Hey baby what's wrong " Steve says as Danny seeks comfort in Steve's arms Danny burried his face in Steve's neck.

" How can a father disown his child " Danny says softly into Steve's neck.

" I don't know but tell me what brought this on " Steve says as he pulls Danny tighter into his arms and burried his fingers in Danny's hair.

" I was putting Grace's gift together when I heard Junior tell Tani that his father disowned him and how he wished that I was his father cause I would never dis own him " Danny says softly as he pulls back from Steve 

" Danny you are the kind of father that we all wish we had your love for your children make us jealous you put them before yourself after a hard case or a heartbreaking case you go home to your children and let them comfort you " Steve says as he places his hand on Danny's shoulder

" I am not that great if father if I was my ex wife and daughter would never have lied to me guess I am not that great " Danny says as he pulls away from Steve and the comfort he offers

Danny walks over to the window and sees Grace and Will sitting at the table talking and putting together goodie bags Steve got for them and their friends Steve walks over to Danny pulls him away from the window and into his arms, Danny burries his face once again in Steve's neck then 

" Listen to me Danny you are a great father who loves his children you gave up your life in Jersey to come here for grace and you are now a father of two amazing children and you are my best friend my heart and soul my everything " Steve said as he pulled back to look at Danny. 

Danny burried his face in Steve's neck and found the comfort he needed but Steve was angry with Junior and his parents for making Danny feel bad.

Once the party got started, Steve told Grace to take care of her dad while he was gone. Steve left the party and went to see Junior's father and give him a piece of of his mind and nothing could prepare Junior's father for what Steve has to say.


	3. Fixing the wrong

Steve sat in his truck outside Junior's parents house taking a moment to gather his thoughts then Steve got out of the truck and walked up to the house, taking another moment to breathe then he knocked on the door Steve turn to look around then a man opened the door and 

" Can I help you " the man said as he stepped out of the house while looking at Steve 

" Yes is the home of Mr and Mrs Reigns " Steve asked in a rather hard tone of voice

" Yes it is why do you ask " Mr Reigns asked as he folded his arms over his chest 

" Your the father of a officer Junior Reigns " Steve asked as he looked at mr Reigns.

" Yes but I no longer have a son " Mr Reigns said as he moved back toward the house.

" It's really sad and heartbreaking that you are selfish enough to disown your own son " Steve said in a harsh tone of voice

" Who the hell are you you don't know me or Junior " Mr Reigns said 

" I am your son's boss he is a my partner's daughters graduation party right now very sad and heart broken cause of you Junior told Tani about what you said sadly Danny heard it all and it shattered him cause he is a father to two kids his daughter just graduated from high school and a son Charlie who he is getting to know after learning about Charlie only cause he was sick Danny says he is going to make sure Junior knows he has a family that he is not alone " Steve said as he looked at Junior's father

" Why are you telling me this " Mr Reigns asked as he looked at Steve

" Because your son is heart broken over losing you " Steve said 

" He made his choice I made mine " Mr Reigns said as he looked at Steve

" Junior is at the party of Grace who almost died Junior choice to forgive cause he he was tired of being angry and ready to move on Danny is so heartbroken and shattered cause you hurt your last living child he has two children loves them more than life he will be happy to welcome Junior as his son but your his father this is for you " Steve said as he handed the man a piece of paper.

Mr Reigns flipped open the piece of paper then he reads the letter it was from Danny father to father then mr Reigns asks for the address.

Steve offers to give Mr Reigns a ride to his house. After arriving at Steve's house, Mr Reigns sees Junior sitting on the back porch with Charlie sitting on his lap. Danny walks over to Mr Reigns shakes his hand then hands him a beer Mr Reigns tells Danny thank you for making me see what I would be losing Junior looks up and smiles at his dad then tells Charlie that his dad is here Charlie looks up and waves at Junior's father.


	4. All I need is you

Danny sat on the beach, he had a blanket spread out on the sand. He had a bottle of whiskey sitting on the sand next to him, he was just staring out into the water. He needed space from all the lies he needed space from Rachel he needed time alone but in the entire time he has been in Hawaii he never felt so alone like he does right now or better yet the last 3 years he has felt like an outsider on the team and his friendship with Steve has slowly become strained, Danny has been trying to get Steve to see that Danny needs his best friend but Steve hasn't really paid attention, he has been partnering up more and more with Lou and less and less with Danny, 

Danny was sitting on the beach of the only place that felt like home that was quiet and no one could bother him, tonight he almost lost his daughter but Steve showing up in his time of need made Danny feel sad and broken cause Steve never once reached out to him after joe was murdered and he made Danny feel unwelcome and unwanted when he showed up at ranch after a month, he felt even more heartbroken when he saw Catherine and Junior with Steve, Steve never once took the time to talk to Danny, he spent all the the time with Catherine Junior and the rest of their friends, Danny pretty much took the hint he wasn't wanted there so Danny just left not saying anything to anyone but Catherine knew just how hurt and broken Danny was by how Steve treated him.

Danny felt movement behind him but he doesn't move or turn around, he just stayed staring at the water Steve sat down next to Danny and 

" Rachel called me said you took off after learning grace would be okay she said you were hurting and needed space " Steve said as he looked at his best friend who still hasn't moved

" Yeah I needed space from all the lies and people who claim to care about me but still end up hurting me more than I already am hurting " Danny said as he stayed staring out at the water.

" What lies and people claiming to care " Steve asked very confused as to what is going on with Danny

" Stan bought grace a new car both her and Rachel thought lying to me was better than being honest and for like the last 3 years I have felt so alone so unwanted and unwelcome my best friend has been proving over and over again that I am not wanted or welcome " Danny said in a broken tone of voice.

" When have I made you feel like this " Steve demanded in a rather harsh tone of voice.

" For the last 3 years I have been trying to get you to pay attention to me to get you to see I needed you but you were partnering up with Lou more and more every time I asked if you were free you would sorry Danno I have plans with Lou or the team or now with Junior then Joe is murdered you reached out to Catherine and Junior but not me then I show up and you made it clear that I wasn't welcome or wanted there so I left and you didn't even notice I was gone " Danny said but still hasn't looked away from the water and still hasn't looked at Steve.

Steve sat there looking at Danny who still hasn't looked at him who is still staring out at the water but then Danny whipped away the tears with his sleeve not wanting Steve to see them Danny just wanted someone who loves him to care to offer him comfort wanted someone who could make this pain go away to make the pain go away.

Steve turned his whole body so it was facing Danny Steve then placed a leg on either side of Danny then rested his forehead against the side of Danny's head then pulled Danny into his arms then 

" Danny I am so sorry that I made you feel like this I never meant to hurt you you are my best friend my partner my everything you and the kids are my everything my heart my home you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you God Danny I was focus on getting revenge that I never stop to think about what I was doing Catherine and Junior are Navy like me you have to know I love you Danny I am here now " Steve said as he hugged Danny to him.

Danny turned his head and burried in face in Steve's chest Steve whispering it's okay I am here just let it go just cry. Steve laid back on the blanket pulling Danny with him Danny burried his face in Steve's chest, then Steve tilts Danny's head and then leans down and softly kisses Danny on the lips.

Danny rolled onto his back while Steve covered Danny with his body then kissed him again this time the kiss held more want in it Steve slid his hand down Danny's arm then linking their fingers then lifting them above Danny's head soon the kissing became more as Steve began kissing and sucking on Danny's neck in the next second shirts are coming off then pants soon they are making out in just their boxers then 

" Are you sure Danny " Steve asks as he looks in his best friends eyes and sees love in them 

" Yes Steve I am sure I need you " Danny says as he pulls Steve back down and into a very sweet kiss

That kiss leads to the best friends making love for the first time each showing the other just how much they love the other. After making love all night, Steve is leaning his hand while the other is resting around Danny's waist as they both watch the sun rise above them.

Steve leans up grabs his phone and texts Junior letting him know to stay away from the house, and to tell the team to take the weekend off and see them bright and early Monday morning, Steve tosses the phone on to his shirt and goes back to snuggling with Danny and getting some rest before round two begins.


	5. Let the light in my dark world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New idea for heart to heart, I want to see the team come together and be there for Danny and his children.
> 
> Heart to heart after the team learns Danny slipped into a coma after complications of donating half his liver to save Steve, conversation between the team and Danny.
> 
> First up is Lou  
> Then Kono  
> Then Chin  
> Then Charlie  
> Then Grace  
> Then Rachel  
> Then Steve

Everyone is waiting for news on Steve and Danny, the waiting ro,om is full of cops and Hawaii 5-0, they all came together to keep grace calm. This is very hard for her to deal with but Kono and Chin both are holding her hands reminding her that Danny is strong they both are going to be okay.

Just then the doors open and out walks the surgeon who slids his cap off then looks at everyone and 

" Commander Mcgarrett will be fine " the doctor said as he watched everyone relax with a sigh of relief l.

" Wait Doctor you said commander Mcgarrett will be fine but what about detective Williams " Lou asked as everyone looked at the doctor.

" I am so sorry but there were some complications from his broken ribs sadly during the surgery the detective slipped into a coma " the doctor said as he looked at the group.

Grace sank to the floor crying and screaming for her dad while Chin and Kono tried to comfort her.

" Will he make it " Chin asked as grace dug her nails into his arm waiting for the doctor to respond.

" At this moment we don't know it really is up to him now " the doctor said then he walked away from the group.

Grace sank against Chin as she cried harder and harder, everyone in the room sat down and wonder how they would tell Steve about Danny.

The waiting room was still full of concerned cops and the task force, now joining them was Rachel and Charlie who sat next to Grace who cried herself to sleep. 

2 hours later, Steve was in his room surrounded by his team and friends but Steve looked around and could see something was very wrong and Danny was missing then two children ran to Steve crying their eyes out Steve looked up just as Rachel walked in then 

" How is he " Chin asked as Rachel moved to stand by her children.

" No change he is still in a coma and the doctors still don't know if he will wake up " Rachel told them as she whipped away her tears.

Steve looked lost and confused about what is going on then 

" Danno not waking up uncle Steve " Charlie said in a soft and heartbreaking voice.

" What " Steve said as he looked up at everyone who was staring at him.

" There were complications during the surgery Danno lost alot of blood they said he had internal bleeding so he slipped into a coma " Grace told Steve who pulled both Grace and Charlie in to his arms burring his face as the tears fell.

Lou looks around the room then he steps in to the hall then walks down to the elevator where he gets on it then takes it to the 8th floor then gets off walks down to Danny's room. Once in Danny's room, Lou pulls up a chair takes a deep breath then " Danny I know you can hear me so please listen to me okay " Lou said as he pulled the chair closer to the bed. Lou looked up just as a nurse came in and checked on Danny to make sure he was okay then she left the room. Lou looked back at Danny who Lou thought of as a friend then " Danny I know we aren't close like you are with the rest of team but we are friends and I care about you and your children they need you so much Charlie needs you so you two can build a strong father son bond but grace she needs you so much she cried so hard when the doctor told us that you slipped into a coma she and Charlie are crying in uncle Steve's arms but you have to fight and come back to us Steve won't make it if we lose you so please I am begging you to find your way back to your children to Steve to our team " Lou said as he reached out to hold Danny's hand. Lou squeezed Danny's hand one last time but stopped when he felt Danny squeeze his hand but Danny's eyes were still closed. Lou sadly left the room before the tears fell. Once in the hallway, Lou leaned against the wall just as he sank to the floor and let the tears fall cause he wasn't close to Danny like the rest of the team but that was his fault since he never really gave Danny a chance and now he may not get that chance. Lou prayed that if Danny makes it that Lou will get to know Danny better not just as a co worker but as a friend.


	6. Everyone needs a friend

The next day, Kono arrives at the hospital after getting some good coffee now she is heading up to Steve's hospital room. She was deep in thought that she walked right into Rachel who was coming from the restroom and now heading back to Steve's room. Once they arrive at his room both women stop and stare at the site in front of them

Steve was laying in the middle of the bed one arm around Grace who was sleeping next to him her head on his shoulder while his other arm was around Charlie who was sound asleep on Steve's chest his face burried against one side of Steve's neck Steve's face was burried between both kids.

" You know Steve loves them almost as much as Danny does I mean look at them they look like a family " Rachel said as she looks at her children

Kono looks at them and realizes just how deep a bond Steve has with Danny and his children that if Danny doesn't make it there will be three people who will be broken forever.

Kono turns to Rachel Pat's her shoulder says Danny will be okay then Kono walks away from them she takes one last look at them then steps into the elevator and hits the 8th floor button.

Soon the elevator stops on the 8th floor, Kono steps off and walks up to the nurses station where they tell her where Danny's room is.

Kono walks down the long hallway looking into the room as she passes breaks her heart at seeing so many hurt or sick people in these rooms. Kono finally arrives at Danny's room just as a nurse comes out saying still no change.

Kono wipes the tears away takes a breathe and walks into Danny's room but stops when she sees him hooked up to all kinds of machines then she walks over to the bed pulls up a chair sits down then picks up Danny's hand and 

" Danny I need you to know that I am so sorry I was so focused on Steve I didn't really noticed that we could lose you but tonight I realized that if we lose you we lose Steve too you are his family his everything you are the most important person to him but there are two amazing children who will be broken if we lose you these last 6 years you have shown me what real and true unconditional love is everything you have done for grace for Steve for us is what a real father friend lover would do so please wake up so we can fix things I love you Danny you are so much like a brother to me I can't lose you " Kono said as she looked at Danny who still hasn't moved.

Kono stood up slipped her shoes off crawled up on the bed laid down next to Danny laying her head on his chest and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
